Under fire!
by release ur imagination 14
Summary: Thing's that troy and the gang new about high school was about to change right under their noses.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a knew year in east high and little did Troy and the gang knew something was going to happen that could change their lives forever.

* * *

It was The first of September and East high high school was about to start a knew year. It would be the last for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay,Ryan,and kelsi. Before they went their seperat way's and may never see each other again. The homroom yet again was Drama with the Friviouse Darbus. Troy started the year like normal sitting on his desk waiting for everyone to meet for the first time since the end of school. when Gabriella walked in she looked like a angel her hair was blowing in the air. And she had the smell of lemon verbina following behind her. Troy 's jaw dropped but before she could notice chad pulled it up but troy was still in a daze. 

The bell rang and everyone sat in their chair's at that moment a girl walked in who had long dark blach hair with tints of red on the end's. she quickly sat down at a chair in the back. And looked like she belonged. Darbus gave her usual speech about the up comming fall Musical, Basket ball and The Academic Decathalon Sign ups were on the bilboards in the hall. And that musical Audition's would be that wendsday durring free period.

The bell and soon it was free period they all whent up to the roof and exchanged story's about their summer and what they planned on doing durring the school year.kelsi Supprise everyone buy saying that they were using her same song's for the musical but darvus came up with a Romeo/ Juliet sorta Script. Chad and Troy were playing basket ball but Troy was still going to do the musical. Taylor and gabriella were going to join the Academic Decatholon but Gabriella was also going to do the musical. And of chourse Sharpay and Ryan were doing the musical as usual but would they be replaced for the lead two years running.

Wendsday Soon came faster and free period was coming fast. Troy and Gabriells were in the dressing room with Ryan and Sharpay warming up before tryouts.Sharpay,Gabriella: Mack. Ryan and Troy: mack. Sharpay and Gabriella: Mack. Ryan and Troy: Mack. Altogether: MMmmmmmeeeeeeeeeooooooowwwwwww. Then Ryan caught Sharpay and Troy caught Gabriella. Then they were ready to sing!

* * *

an/ any idea's? 


	2. Chapter 2

The time came for the two couple's to fight for the lead spots of chelesea and Zac. First couple said Mrs. Darbus will be Ryan and Sharpay Even's.

Our song will be The Start of Somthing New.

"Hey they took our song".

"Well you"ll just have to find a knew one".

"Do you need Kelsi on piano?"

" No thank you Mrs. Darbus we had ou rehersal pianist do a version fit to our vocal's". she cues a kid bachstage to turn on the music

(Ryan:)  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

(Sharpay:)  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Ryan:oohh)  
To all the possibilities

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Sharpay: I feel in my heart)  
(Ryan: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

(Ryan:)  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Sharpay:)  
And the world looks so much brighter  
(Troy: Brighter, brighter)

(Sharpay:)  
With you by my side  
(Ryan:By my side)

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Ryan:)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

(Both:)  
I didn't know it before

(Sharpay:)  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

(Both:)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

(Both:)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Ryan: So right)  
SharpayTo be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Ryan: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Ryan: Feel in my heart)

(Sharpay:)  
The start of something new

(Ryan:)  
Start of something new

(Both:)  
The start of something new

" Next will be Troy and Gabriella!"

" We will be singing breakin' free

Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

" And our last contestants are...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

an/ please review what should happen next! 


	3. Chapter 3

an/ i hope you will like it

* * *

"Wait ... Mrs. Darbus we would like to try out for the musical we are new here and we are big fans of theater". 

Said a dirty blond haired boy about Troys built and an extremely tall strawberry blond girl who intoduced themselves as Brian and Kendall transfer students from Las Vegas.

" I guess we know who the next Ryan Sharpay crew" said Troy quietly in Gabriella's ear.

" I am always happy to accept anyone knew to the theater as long as they do not waist my time ".

" Thankyou Mrs. Darbus"

They walked up the steps on the side of the stage and closed the curtain.

" Well Kendall here we are what are we gonna sing well you know Sharpay and Ryan the blonds in the front row their my cousin's and they apparently don't know im related to get them to realize who i am i think we should sing hmmmm..."

" Well what hurry up GOSH"

" I got it bop to the top"

" Do i know that song"

" Yes you idiot"

" Will you sing it for me?"

" Ummm Let me think about that no just fallow along after you here the first line you will know the song"

"Ok"

" Yes"

" Well lets go before the end of free period".

" Lets go kids Free period's almost over"

" yes mrs. Darbus"

" Well here we go"

Kendall:

I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Brian:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

kendall:

Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Brian:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Kendall:  
Yeah we're gonna

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Brian:

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Kendall:

And start again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

Brian:  
Scoot around the corner

Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Kendall:  
Show some muscle

Brian:  
Do the hustle

Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Brian:  
Wipe away your inhibitions

Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Kendall:  
And strut your stuff

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

" Bravo wait i mean brava brava" Brian and kendall leave.

" Ryan we have alot of work to do this year we are definately having call back's "

" Garbriella we need to come up with a dance section so spectacular that know one i mean know one can beat us at call backs"

"Troy dont6 say stuff like that their isnt going to be any call backs i swear"

" ohh you swear " and they lean in for a kiss

" Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez this is a theater not outside i dont want to see any more of that unless it is in the script thankyou very much"

" yes Ms. Darbus"

" Thats better the list will be posted latter today so be ready for anything "

" ohh crap im scared" said Ryan

" Ohhh shut up Ryan" said Sharpay , Troy and Gabriella

" If we cant win know one can"

" Just as long as one of us wins and not those knew kids i'll be satisfyed" said Sharpay

" Hell yeah"

* * *

an/ hope evryone like's any idea's and reviews are needed 


End file.
